Happy 1st Birthday, RebelClan!
by Bad Wolf - Rose Tyler
Summary: Oneshot. Something special for our beloved forum. Birthday duties indeed. Happy 1st Birthday, everyone! To RebelClan; different than the others and family to each other. Woo hoo!


**AN: HI AGAIN! It's RebelClan's first anniversary, so I'd thought I'd make this. Ella and Lavs already made videos on YouTube, so I wanted to do this. **

**Lavs: ** watch?v=pMPdfH0HQuw

**Ella: ** watch?v=o23Fg2_JPQ4&feature=

**So without further ado, let's do this!**

_Ella_**- **_**Lilyheart **_Gray she-cat with white paws and a long, white fluffy tail with emerald green eyes

_Jimanji_**- **_**Blackstorm **_Large, solid black tom, with a scar behind his ear, yellow eyes, and long fangs

_Reddy_**- **_**Blairheart **_Small spiky furred black she-cat with long fangs a fluffy tail and amber eyes

_Wolfy_**- **_**Hawkpath **_

_Lin_**- **_**Goldenflare **_Lightly striped she-cat with an orange stomach that has black spots on it and orange ears

_Lavs_**- **_**Lavenderbreeze **_Gray-blue she-cat with violet eyes

_Sirius_**- **_**Creeksmoke **_Rather lean and small, his coat is short haired and is orange dusted with light brown steaks. His left ear is light brown and so are his paws along with the tip of his tail also being light brown. His eyes are a mesmerizing turquoise colour

_Myth_**- **_**Myth **_Pale sandy colored she-cat with white paws and ears and bright blue eyes

_Dawn_**- **_**Jaggedlightning **_Large jet black she cat with gold jagged tabby stripes and bright sapphire blue eyes. She has a scar on her face from her right ear to the bottom of the left side of her face

_Snow_**- **_**Nighttime **_A midnight black furred she-cat, with emerald green eyes

_Bou_**- **_**Flamespirit **_Red ginger she-cat with dark golden eyes, a long bright gold dorsal stripe from her head to her tail, slightly darker paws, and a white heart-shaped mark on her forehead

_Storm_**- **_**Stormfire **_Long haired silvery white she cat with white paws, a white tip at the end of her bushy tail, and deep amber eyes

_(Our gone members:__ Teacon, Flamzy, Tala, Frosteh, Rivs. May StarClan watch over your souls.)_

_(Silver and Dawnish come on sometimes; I didn't know what to do.)_

**. . .**

The sun was barely coming over the camp of RebelClan. Two figures lay still, tails twitching and holding something covered in cloth.

"Is it time?" The smaller one whispered.

The taller–and older–one nodded. "Right when the sun hits that stone…"

They were talking about the onyx in the middle of the clearing, the one that determined what time it would be. Finally, the first ray of sunshine struck the shadowy stone and sent a brief shot of gloomy light out.

The two figures leaped up out of the bush, dragging the cloth covered thing with them. One was a tom and the other was a she-cat; the tom was a large, solid black tom with long fangs and yellow eyes. The other was a brown she-cat with black streaks, black tipped ears, and light amber eyes.

The older tom was named Blackstorm; the younger one (who was like his little sister) was named Hawkpath.

Blackstorm paused in looking around the clearing. Seeing it was clear, he beckoned to Hawkpath, who hurried to his side. Suddenly, a cat's yowl rang out.

"I can smell _CAKE!_"

They winced upon hearing that. "Should we run?" Hawkpath whispered.

Blackstorm chuckled. "There's no escaping Blairheart, is there?"

A spiky black she-cat flew out of the tunnel, her fluffy tail bushed up and fangs gleaming. Her amber eyes surveyed the terrain before bounding to Blackstorm. She skidded to a stop and smiled at the two cats.

"Hi Blackstorm! Hi Hawkpath!" She yelled happily, dancing around them. Hawkpath laughed at Blairheart's antics, while Blackstorm laughed as well. "Isn't this a lovely day to celebrate our birthday?!"

"I'm a poet and I didn't even know it," Hawkpath muttered under her breath.

Blackstorm looked around and said, "We're trying to get it all set up–"

"Guys? What are you all doing?"

The three slowly turned around to see Wolfstar and Lilyheart. Wolfstar looked confused while Lilyheart was looking at the cloth covered object. Blackstorm facepalmed while Hawkpath cowered behind Blairheart.

"Uh…something not explosive?" Blairheart grinned. The other co-deputies groaned.

Wolfstar just laughed and padded away. Lilyheart cast a stern eye over all the deputies, wondering what they were doing. "If you're planning to either blow up the fresh-kill pile–"

"It was an accident," Blairheart muttered.

"–Set Hawkpath's tail on fire–"

Hawkpath flicked her tail. "That hurt."

"–Or go show those embarrassing videos of Firestar and Spottedleaf at Gatherings again, I will hunt you down and give you scars." Lilyheart warned. The three nodded as the medicine cat padded away.

Stormfire, the medicine cat apprentice, blinked from her position outside the den and headed back inside to sort herbs.

More warriors exited the dens.

Goldenflare and Lavenderbreeze chatted to each other as they headed to the fresh-kill pile, Nighttime and Creeksmoke right behind. Flamespirit and Jaggedlightning were the last ones as Myth bounded from the Dirtplace tunnel.

Wolfstar, Lilyheart, and Stormfire joined them moments after.

Blairheart, Blackstorm, and Hawkpath slunk away to plan out RebelClan's party.

"We should have explosives!"

"No, no, we should have popcorn."

"Explosives AND popcorn!"

"Now that's an idea!"

"With marshmallows and beef jerky?"

"…YES."

Blairheart would plan the fireworks, but the other two made her swear not to blow up the camp. Again.

Goldenflare padded into their den to hand out fresh-kill. Blairheart ripped off the head of MwS (XD I HAD TO. SO SORRY, REDDY) and nommed it down, staring at their blueprints. "So, I can have some blue there, orange here, red there…"

Blackstorm and Hawkpath would sort out the presents and cake. Hawkpath flew off to the store with Lavenderbreeze while Blackstorm stared at the cake.

"Thgil, seldnac!" ("Light, candles!") He pressed his paws to his forehead, concentrating.

After a minute, nothing had happened.

"MAH MAGIC! NUUUUUU!"

Blackstorm pulled out his baseball bat and almost beat the cake to pieces.

Blairheart shook her head mournfully and went back to setting TNT and Redstone on the ground.

…

Meanwhile, Hawkpath was staring at some Sonic Screwdrivers at the mall. No Twolegs really cared that there were two cats casually walking with a wallet.

"I want that…" She drooled.

Lavenderbreeze rolled her eyes and dragged the flailing she-cat away. "NUUUUUU!"

…

Blairheart successfully managed to finish her firework display and sat back in a beach chair, sipping her coconut juice. "Nothing can be better than this. There's Jaggedlightning about to kill Myth for some cookies, Creeksmoke slipping deathberries in Lilyheart's fresh-kill, ahh…"

Blackstorm was still attempting to light the candles. "Why won't you WORK?!"

He slammed his head into a nearby table and passed out. Blairheart dragged his body into some bushes and colored him like a she-cat. "Cross-dressing…" She hummed.

…

Lavenderbreeze dragged Hawkpath to the candy store. "Now, what do we have here…?"

Hawkpath's pupils went huge. "Candy. Now." She magically flew inside the candy store. Lavenderbreeze shrugged and headed inside after the she-cat.

It was a child's dream come true. Chocolate was spewing from a magical fountain into cups. Candy lined the walls, all of it free. There was an unlimited number on how much you could get.

Hawkpath turned slowly to Lavenderbreeze, who was staring open-mouthed at the store. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The misty colored cat blinked. "Eat all we can until we either pass out or explode?"

Hawkpath shook her head. "No, no, I meant hijack the store and bring it all to RebelClan's party."

"Oh." Lavenderbreeze shuffled her paws. "That works too."

Hawkpath laughed and called for backup, talking into her phone that just somehow appeared in her paw. "Blairheart? Yeah, I need help. No, I'm not dead; I'm at the candy store."

There was the sound of a perfect spit take over the phone. "CANNNNNNNNNNNDYYYYYYYY!"

Blairheart hung up on Hawkpath, who facepalmed. "She's on her way."

The spiky black she-cat arrived moments later. "Let's do this!"

Grabbing Blackstorm's 'secret' wand, she lifted up the entire store and plopped it down in the middle of RebelClan's camp, waking up Blackstorm.

The other two she-cats shrugged. "Apparently that does work."

…

They all headed back to RebelClan, where Blackstorm was screaming his head off as he stared into a puddle. His fur was now bright pink with bows in it. The tips of his fangs were also pink. "THE PINK TASTES LIKE BUBBLEGUM!"

Lilyheart groaned. "Guys, change him back to normal, or whatever he is."

Creeksmoke snickered as he watched from his spot on a random log. Goldenflare raised a brow and crept away to the candy store. Myth was already inside singing, "LOLLIPOP, LOLLIPOP, OH LOLLY LOLLY LOLLY LOLLY LOLLIPOP!"

Hawkpath scurried inside and ate some Fun Dip. Her pupils dilated and she squealed like a cat on catnip. Oh…wait…

Flamespirit groaned and ran in to hide from her crazy Clanmates with Stormfire.

Blairheart sighed and changed Blackstorm back to normal. The tom growled and tackled the spiky she-cat, causing her to squeak.

Lilyheart watched the Clan with annoyance. Blairheart and Blackstorm were going all out and smacking each other across the face.

Myth, Goldenflare, Lavenderbreeze, and Hawkpath were hyped up on candy and were bouncing all over the place. Nighttime was actually being productive and attempting to hunt for the Clan along with Jaggedlightning. Creeksmoke was off doing…stuff…

Flamespirit and Stormfire were hiding in the medicine cat den, and God knows what the heck happened to Wolfstar.

Eventually, they all calmed down enough for Lilyheart to bring out the cake. "Alright, let's do this–WHAT IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN HAPPENED TO THE CAKE?!"

Blairheart and Blackstorm looked slowly at each other. Their fur was dripping with chocolate and vanilla cake. "Uh…oops?"

Nighttime deemed that they must have had rolled on top of the cake when they were fighting. Lilyheart's eye twitched. "And how are we going to get cake?!"

Hawkpath slowly padded up, her fur brushed out and her eyes dilating every 2 seconds. She raised her paw, which was shaking. "I…will…make…one."

Lilyheart stared at her. "Are you okay?"

The brown she-cat sluggishly shook her head as Goldenflare gave her some eggs, milk, butter, and all those other ingredients I'm too lazy to look up for cakes.

Suddenly, Hawkpath's eyes went huge. "CAAAAAAAAAKE."

Her paws flew into the mixing bowl, sugar and milk and other stuff clutched firmly in her mitts. She dumped them in the bowl and starting mixing at the speed of Sonic.

Everyone stared in astonishment as Hawkpath cackled and threw the finished cake at Lilyheart, who grunted when she caught it.

A random reporter cat ran up to Hawkpath. "Guinness Book of World Records reporter here! You just broke the record for fastest cake making EVER! Let's have a picture."

Hawkpath grinned, showing her white fangs. "Thanks!"

The cat flew off into nowhere with her camera.

"I just want to thank the Academy," Hawkpath said dramatically, "for getting me this far in life. I probably wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for Blairheart, Blackstorm, and MwS."

Blairheart looked around. "Hey, where _is _Mouse with Sunglasses?"

Everyone suddenly found an interest in their paws. "Uh…Blair, you kind of ate him earlier." Myth said awkwardly.

Blairheart's amber eyes burned with fire. "_NO! MY MOUSE WITH SUNGLASSES!"_

She magically flew up to StarClan, where she bumped into a cloud. "Ow!"

On the way there, she dropped her Redstone torch…

Everyone else gathered around the huge cake, Lilyheart getting a lighter and lighting all the candles.

"Happy birthday to us…happy birthday to us…happy birthday dear RebelClan, happy birthday to us!" They all sang.

RebelClan cheered and applauded as the sun started to set. Jaggedlightning looked around. "Hey, where are the fireworks?" She asked, blinking confusedly.

On cue, the Redstone torch plummeted from space and lightly tapped the Redstone all over the ground. It glowed bright red and started off a chain of reactions.

The Redstone made its way to a generator, where hundreds of fireworks were placed. It made a hissing noise when it spread.

_Sssss…_

Hawkpath screamed and ran off, screeching, "CREEPER! RUN!"

RebelClan just stared at her.

_BOOM!_

All the fireworks went off at the same time.

A large red one spelled out '_RebelClan_' in the sky, making it glow a crimson red.

Another one that was neon green spelled out all the moderators and leader's names.

A yellow one spelled out the regular member's names.

"Oooh!"

"Ahhh!"

The group of cats stared at the navy blue sky, cheering as their names would zip across the heavens in different colors.

Blairheart came back from StarClan with MwS, who winked at all the she-cats and adjusted his legit sunglasses.

Hawkpath twitched her tail, the sugar rush gone from her system. Her amber eyes shone with pride and sadness as the day drew to a close.

_I should go tell them…_

She padded up to Lilyheart and whispered in her ear. After a few seconds, the fluffy gray she-cat nodded and beckoned to the other mods and the temporary leader.

The brown she-cat headed to the edge of camp and stopped in front of a huge rock; 4 more rocks were lined beside it.

Melancholy was the emotion she was feeling; it would always be, with these names mentioned any time.

Hawkpath looked mournfully at the stone with ruffled dirt beneath it. She padded up to it, Blackstorm, Blairheart, and Lilyheart following. Wolfstar followed as well, her green eyes alight with grief.

"Thank you…for everything," Hawkpath whispered to the grave, bowing her head in honor of their former Clanmate and leader.

Blackstorm and Blairheart bowed as well, a few tears sliding down their muzzle. "You are the one that got us to RebelClan, and we'll always be in gratitude to you, Flamestar." Blackstorm murmured.

They mourned Flamestar, their old, valiant leader that fought to the end. She may not have been physically there, but they all knew that she was there in spirit.

**(AN: Augh…sorry, guys. I'm tearing up. I need a tissue. :') That's better.)**

Lilyheart looked to the other graves, where Brookwing, Fang, Ambershine, and Firewhisper were laid to rest. Sorrow filled her eyes, and she wept for her deceased Clanmates.

**(Double AN: Rivs, Frosteh, Tala, and Teacon.)**

The rest of the Clan bowed their heads in gratitude to their fallen warriors. Lilyheart looked up to the heavens, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears. "May StarClan watch over your souls, and may you have a wonderful life wherever you are."

As the moon passed, RebelClan's birthday bypassed. They were a complete Clan.

Blairheart, Blackstorm, and Hawkpath sat next to each other along with Lilyheart. They all smiled softly at one another.

"Happy birthday, RebelClan."

**. . .**

**AN: Yep. Happy birthday to us!**

**Brothers and sisters and family alike,**

**You've joined us all in the Clan's fights,**

**Newbies may not know what the good old days were like,**

**I think Jimanji and Lavs messed with the mike. XD**

**Well then.**

**Thanks to the following:**

_**Ella**_

_**Reddy**_

_**Jimanji**_

_**Lin**_

_**Lavs**_

_**Sirius**_

_**Storm**_

_**Snow**_

_**Dawn**_

_**Dawnish**_

_**Myth **_

_**And Bou!**_

**Have a lovely birthday, everyone! ~Wolfy**


End file.
